Muñeca rota
by AoiNanatsuki
Summary: Justo como antes, una historia donde ustedes pueden elegir quien será el personaje. La historia de una chica "rota", ¡denle una oportunidad al One Shot!


Adiós –dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos- les veo mañana, descansen –terminó de decir sonriendo mientras elevaba los vidrios de su auto, poco a poco la sonrisa fue desapareciendo hasta quedar una cara con una expresión vacía… una expresión que ya ella conocía-.

… -posando su mano sobre el radio, le apagó, no quería oír nada, no sabía que decir, solo quería disfrutar del silencio de la noche y de la angustia de su alma; sin embargo, dejándose llevar por su corazón tan destrozado y su alma lastimera empezó a cantar una canción que desgarraba sus sentidos al salir de su garganta-.

No se parece… no se parece en nada –decía mientras un nudo se le formaba- esa canción, esa canción tan triste que escuché en mis sueños… esa canción que destrozaba el ambiente, resquebrajando toda la felicidad en él existente, ¿Cuándo podré volver a oírla? Y ¿cómo es que la conocía?... –se reclinó en su asiento, sumiéndose en la desesperación que representaba para ella no poder sacar sus pensamientos, había llegado a casa, debería seguir mintiendo, seguir sonriendo para no alarmar a nadie, al fin de cuentas, ella quería que nadie supiera que estaba rota… no quería ser desechada-.

Sonríe… -se murmura lentamente antes de bajar de su auto- …vamos, solo sonríe, solo será un poco más, después podrás dejarlo… -seguía repitiéndose mentalmente mientras salía del auto con su bolso- Solo un poco más… solo unos minutos más… -se reprochaba mentalmente-.

¡Ya llegué! –Dijo lo más animada posible mientras caminaba hacia su habitación-

¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? –su familia le ahogaba en un mar de preguntas donde no le daban tiempo siquiera de responder o respirar-

Acabo de terminar, –decía calmadamente, deshaciendo un poco la sonrisa- el teléfono se quedó sin carga y he venido directamente del trabajo; no te preocupes por mí, mañana terminaré de mudarme fuera de tu casa… tengo sueño, me iré a dormir… cenen sin mí, no tengo hambre… -sin dar tiempo a nada se marchó a su habitación, la cual aún tenía algunas pertenencias.

-Cerró la puerta con seguro, como lo hacía hace tiempo, se acostó en su cama poniéndose los audífonos en ambos oídos, no quería escuchar nada, no quería saber nada… tan solo deseaba perderse en el negro infinito de sus párpados cerrados, en la eterna melodía hasta que la batería de su reproductor aguantara, en las aguas profundas que se ocultaban en su alma-

-Cambiaba constante mente de canción y algunas otras las repetía hasta que se hartaba de ellas- … -suspiraba lentamente, casi nunca decía nada… ella era el blanco de las burlas o era un ente invisible… Solo era alguien útil, un objeto descartable en cuanto supieran que estaba "rota"- ¿Alguna vez alguien ha guardado algo roto? –preguntaba suavemente al frío viento que se colaba por su ventana y helaba su pecho y su cara- …muchas veces –continuó- he guardado las cosas que se rompen, las cosas desgastadas… si yo no les guardo… ¿quién lo hará?, ¿quién querría algo roto? –Decía con una triste voz mientras abrazaba al único peluche que quedaba en su habitación- … Tú vendrás conmigo mañana, ¿verdad?... ¿no me abandonarás al igual que lo hizo…? *Pac pac* -se quedó callada al oír los golpes en su pared, insinuando que se mantuviera callada, no era culpa suya no poder dormir ni tener el alma hecha añicos- …mañana me iré, me marcharé lo más lejos que he podido y así tendré que fingir menos-  
-Pero la noche fue larga y el frío invernal que entraba a través de aquella parte de la "jaula" no le dejaban pensar ni descansar… su "jaula" era enorme, sin embargo esa parte en específico, esas enormes ventanas tan endemoniadamente pesadas, llenas de trozos de metal que no permitían a nada ni nadie entrar y mucho menos salir… su "jaula", su "prisión" esperaba que muy pronto todo terminara-.

-Le dolía el cuerpo, ¿a qué hora se durmió exactamente?, ¿qué hora era?- Las 7… odio admitirlo, pero despertarme temprano hará que pueda despedirme de la "prisión" –se levantó de a poco, reincorporándose y sacando fuera de si todo el sueño y el dolor corpóreo- Adiós –dijo tristemente a una foto que quedaba en su repisa- … pasamos momentos buenos, tristes, chuscos y muchos otros, pero debo decir adiós a la prisión del dragón, debo seguir adelante –decía sosteniendo aquella foto entre sus manos- el ave debe volar para ser libre, aunque esto le traiga la muerte… -terminó de empacar, dejando atrás la fotografía- … Adiós… -volvió a sentenciar a la nada- …te extrañaré… -decía no a la casa, sino a aquel retrato-

-Así el ave "rota" se marchó del nido lleno de espinas a un nido lleno de soledad, donde no tuviera que sonreírle a nadie con falsedad, donde no tendría que estar encerrada… donde dejaría que su alma se marchase a tan tentador paraíso… Donde pondría fin a todo-

Llegué… -dijo sin ganas a su casa vacía, sabía que nadie respondería… sabía que estaba sola… siempre lo supo- … -se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, su masacrada cara… parecía más un mapache que una trabajadora de jornada completa, trabajaba y no podía conciliar el sueño… Siempre lo mismo, siempre igual, sin falsedad… pero sin sonrisas- … -tomó papel y pluma y escribió una nota-.

 **A quien lo encuentre:**

 **Tal vez seas solo alguien que es curioso o tal vez eres alguien que se ha preocupado por mí, no lo sé y probablemente no importa que lo sepa… solo quiero que oigas un poco de mi historia, mi alma está rota al igual que mis sentimiento, mi vida está de cabeza al igual que mi mente… mi felicidad a veces es falsa, igual que la esperanza de muchos.**

 **Santiago, encontrarás el amor, te lo aseguro, serás feliz muy pronto, lo sé, siempre me ocurre… Cupido siempre juega conmigo…**

 **Estella, te adoro, gracias por dejarme ser feliz debes en cuando…**

 **Julio, gracias por hacerme rabiar y darme cuenta que podía sentir más que vacío…**

 **Gracias chicos… pero estoy "rota" y ninguno de ustedes querrá una "muñeca rota" así que me marcho, a donde no podrán alcanzarme… a donde deje de romperme, si es que eso es posible… gracias y adiós.**

La carta finalizó y fue olvidada en la mesa del pequeño salón de la "muñeca rota", la silueta de la chica salió de la casa y se sentó a la orilla de un pequeño lago lejos de su casa, lejos de su familia, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de la falsedad, la tristeza, la mentira… lejos de su vida… Aquella silueta dio su último suspiro, el frío le calaba en los huesos, su cuerpo dolía, cada centímetro de su piel punzaba, su piel se había vuelto pálida, tanto como un fantasma; lentamente sus parpados y sus labios, ambos teñidos de un suave y dulce azul se cerraron, su cuerpo, recostado en un pequeño árbol seco se dejaba llevar, olvidando el frío, olvidando el dolor, olvidando la tonalidad azulada que a cada segundo tomaba… olvidando todo y dejando nada, la muñeca rota liberó su último aliento, acompañado del más perfecto vapor a través de sus cianóticos labios, quedando estos en forma de beso y quedando aquel congelado aire por el cielo disperso; el viento lloraba su nombre, las estrellas le guiaban, la luna no había a aparecido dejando la noche apagada, mientras por su mejilla blanquecina desde su ojo cerrado una lágrima congelada rodaba sutilmente, despidiéndose de la forma más gentil posible del universo existente.


End file.
